Business As Usual
by Tarafina
Summary: To most, nothing had changed. But they knew different.


**Title**: Business As Usual  
**Category**: Smallville  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Ship**: Chloe/Oliver  
**Rating**: PG13  
**Prompt**: #01 – Business As Usual  
**Word Count**: 709  
**Summary**: To most, nothing had changed. But they knew different.

**_Business As Usual_**

To most, nothing had changed. Everything appeared to be back on track and there was nothing to worry about aside from the usual world crisis. But they knew different; while the day was dedicated to hero business, catching the bad guy and saving the good, the nights were no longer filled with lonesome dreams of past fun. Oliver had made it his mission to show Chloe she could still have a good time and while it occasionally involved his bow and arrow, most nights it was just the two of them, whatever struck their fancy, and a night of laughter and warmth. She had no idea how much she missed the lighthearted days she'd once had until she couldn't remember what they felt like.

"Sometimes… we have no idea what's right in front us," he told her, playing with her fingers as he held her hand against his stomach.

Out there, the world continued spinning on its axis, good and evil were at a constant war, and while they a million and three things to be doing, this was _their _time.

"It's all about balance," he would remind her. "Can't have good without bad, can't have business without pleasure."

So when the sun rose outside her bedroom window, sending colorful displays of light across her floor, she would rise and she would don the hero outfit, get her head in the game and play Watchtower to a group of heroes. But when the night fell and the computers were powered down, then she was _Chloe_; she was a woman who went on pizza dates with her friends and who shot a bow and arrow to let off steam and who made love with Oliver Queen until she was exhausted and smiling and _happy_.

He closed the curtains to keep it at bay a moment longer, but his fingers drawing on her back told her it was day already. He always did this; he liked to linger in the mornings, kick the sheets off and rest nude in their half-awake state. She rolled over, half-smiling and buried her face in his chest, nuzzling her nose against his warm skin. "What time's it?" she murmured tiredly.

"Early; really early," he replied, fingers stroking up and down her spine.

She sighed, grinning. "Liar."

He huffed. "We should put it to a vote that our day not start 'til noon."

Chuckling, she opened her eyes to stare up at him, amused. "And whatever would we _do _with all that free time?" she purred.

With a smirk, he rolled her on to her back and slid firmly between her legs. "We'd have _fun_, of course."

"Mmm…" Reaching up, she feathered her fingers through his hair. "I like your kind of fun."

With a light laugh, he bent to meet her lips in a slow, lingering kiss. Sighing, resolve bending quickly, she wrapped her arms around him and slid her legs around his waist, inviting him in.

Full, large hands sliding down her sides, he hooked them around her thighs and tugged her closer. This morning was looking to be a very nice and slow wake-up that would leave her thrumming with the aftereffect. But all was not to be as soon there was a knock at the door; no doubt Clark needing her assistance.

Lips parting, they sighed.

"Back to work," she said, opening her eyes to look up at him once more.

He stared down at her, gaze wandering her face as if to memorize it. "Business as usual," he agreed, but nuzzled her nose with his affectionately.

Rolling off her, he climbed out of bed and walked gloriously naked to her bathroom without bothering to grab clothes on the way. With a sigh of disappointment, she got up after him and reached for her robe. She'd figure out what Clark wanted, hopefully very fast, and then she'd join Oliver in the shower. While the morning, and her duties, had started, a little fun here or there couldn't hurt. As long as she kept her head in the game she'd be fine; there was no point in her worrying about her heart, anyway. It was being well taken care of by a certain billionaire hero out to teacher her the joys of downtime.


End file.
